Runningfur's Journey
by Runningfur
Summary: This is the life of my OC Runningfur. She is just a normal cat until the clans must move to a iffrent place. She must help her caln threw thick and thin but can she still do this with secrets over her head? Secrets that can change the clans forever?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of my OC. The first chapter will be posted soon but for now the alliances.**

** I don't own warriors!**

* * *

**Leader: Ravenstar: A large jet black tom with blue eyes.**

**Deputy:** Lionflame: A golden tom with a orange streak down his back and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Sandleaf: pale ginger she cat with dark green eyes.

**Warriors**

Mouseclaw: Dark gray tom with green eyes.

Leaftail: Mottled brown she cat with blue eyes.

Foxtail: Reddish brown tom with a white tipped fluffy tail. Blue eyes.

Tigertail: Ginger tom with dark ginger stripes and amber eyes

Rowenclaw: Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Whisperwind: Pale gray she cat with blue eyes.

Bluedust: Dark gray tom with pale blue eyes

**Apprentice**: Larkpaw

Flowernose: ginger and white she cat with green eyes.

Silverpelt: Silver she cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice**: Twigpaw

Redheart: Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice**: Nightpaw

**Apprentice**

Larkpaw: Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Twigpaw: Light gray she cat with darker stripess and green eyes

Nightpaw: Black and brown striped tom with golden brown eyes

**Queens**

Lilytail: light and dark brown tabby she cat with blue eyes (Mate:Mouseclaw) Kits; Sootkit(Dark gray tom with white muzzle and icy blue eyes) Featherkit(Light gray she cat with dark blue eyes)

Graywing: fluffy pale gray she cat with light blue eyes(Mate: Foxtail) Kits; Runningkit(gray she cat with darker stripes that make her fur look like its blowing in the wind. a golden ear tip and a white ear tip, a golden forepaw and a white forepaw with green eyes) Brightkit(silver and white spotted she cat with light blue eyes)

**Elders**

Webfur: gray tom with white stripes and amber eyes

Hardfoot: Dark brown tom with blue eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors! please R&R**

* * *

"Brightkit, open your eyes already!" Runningkit said poking her sister. Runningkit had opened her eyes yesterday and had been awaiting her sister.

"Let her be," Graywing said grooming Runningkit.

"But im bored." She wailed.

"Runningkit, ill take you out to the camp if that's okay," Sootkit, Lilytail's son, said looking at Graywing.

"Okay but don't annoy the warriors." Her mother said to the 4 moon old kit.

"Come on Runningkit." Sootkit said to his den mate.

"Cool thanks Sootkit!" Runningkit jumped up and ran out of the den. She gasped in awe at the beauty of her camp.

"Welcome to Streamclan!" Sootkit said smiling own at the week old kit.

"It's amazing," Runningkit said in a trance.

"Here is the apprentice den," Sootkit said and pointed to a rock covered in light green ferns. She saw a gray she cat with darker stripes. Talking to her was a black and brown striped tom.

"Those apprentices are Twigpaw and Nightpaw, their littermates. And that," Sootkit motioned to a silver she cat. "is Featherkit, my sister."

They walked onto another den, it was a bramble screen next to a very smooth rock.

"This is the Warriors den." Sootkit meowed as they past. "And that is the elder den," it was a bush that was in front of a bramble wall that was bordered by a maple tree.

"It smells sweet," Runningkit said sniffing the air.

"Yes, the maple tree has a sweet liquid coming off of it." Sootkit explained to the small gray she cat.

After that she was lead to a big oak tree that was hollow at the bottom. It was shielded by ferns. She walked over to it and went inside. She saw a moss nest bordered by reeds and feathers.

"Runningkit, that's Ravenstar's den!" Sootkit hissed. Runningkit backed out of the den.

"Sorry," She said head down.

"It's alright," Sootkit sighed. He walked over to a huge rock next to a clearing. "Finally this is the medicine den."

"Streamclan is amazing," Runningkit meowed. She hopped back to the nursery, Sootkit following. When she entered she saw a fluffy silver and white spotted she kit.

"Brightkit!" Runningkit ran over to her smiling.

"Runningkit?" Brightkit guessed.

"Yes!" she replied happily.

"Hi Graywing," Came a voice. Runningkit turned around to see a huge reddish brown tom with a white tipped tail. Followed by a smaller dark brown an brown spotted tom and a bright ginger tom.

"Who are they?" Runningkit asked and went over to them. Brightkit shrunk own beside her mother.

"I'm Foxtail, your father." The big reddish tom said.

"I am Voleclaw your brother but from a different litter." The brown tom said.

"And I'm Wildheart, also your brother and we've been warriors for 2 moons now," The bright ginger tom replied. He smiled at her.

"Hello, these are Brightkit, the silver and white spotted one and Runningkit, the gray one." Graywing said.

"Your eyes are green too," Wildheart said, bending down to her, he also had green eyes. "Very unusual Graywing has grayish blue eyes and Foxtail has dark blue eyes." He smiled at her again, she liked this cat.

"I hope you're my mentor," Runningkit said suddenly.

"Me too, you would be my first apprentice," Wildheart said wishfully.

"I Can't wait to be an apprentice!" Runningkit cheered. "To bad that's six moons away,"

"It's okay, enjoy being a kit," Wildheart said thoughtfully.

"I will!" Runningkit replied.

Runningkit stared into a puddle, it was the thaw. She saw her reflection, a gray tabby she cat with one white ear tip and one golden ear tip. She smiled, blinking her emrald green eyes.

"Runningkit?" Brightkit called. Runningkit turned around, splashing the water with her golden forepaw. She saw a white head appear, pale blue eyes sparkling. Brightkit sat next to her sister.

"I wish we were apprentices." Brightkit said. Runningkit agreed, she didn't want to wait another moon for her ceremony.

"Mabye Wilheart can teach us something?" Runningkit pondered. She ran a white forepaw over her face.

"Yea and Voleclaw too! I hope he is my mentor!" Brightkit jumped up and ran out of the smaill clearing they were in. Runningkit followed her more slowly, as she came out into the sun.

"Brightkit! Wait up!" Runningkit yelled, bolting to her sister. Brightkit ran after her and soon they were racing to the fresh kill pile where their brothers were.

"Can you teach us how to fish?" Runningkit panted, coming to a stop.

"Sure, we will meet you by the stream," Wildheart said, Voleclaw nodded, gulping down a trout.

"Okay!" Brightkit said running to the small stream that ran threw a small part of the camp. Runningkit walked to it and sat down, seeing minnows swimming threw the water.

"Okay, first you sit so the sun s facing you. This will make your shaow on the land not the water." Voleclaw said, coming up and demonstrating.

"Than you have to look carefully and wait till the fish is directly beneath you. And than just flash your paw in, hook your claws around it and yank it out." Wildheart said. Voleclaw did just this, and got out a minnow.

"Cool!" Runningkit gasped. Brightkit nodded in agreemet. "It will feed half of me!" Runningkit joked. She was hungry though. She trotted over to the fresh kill pile and picked out a sunny. She quickly gulped it down and than went to sleep thiking,_ I live a great life!_


End file.
